Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 126 - 130 kapitola - FINÁLE
by domiceli
Summary: ...finále...a život ide ďalej...


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_126\. kapitola_

**Až-až...**

Znechutene sa dívala na kožku, čo sa jej vytvorila na kakae. Čaj už neriskovali.

Ponaháňala ju prstom po hladine a po kúskoch, ako na škripce, povyťahovala a poprehadzovala cez okraje šálky.

Zhrozene sa na ňu díval. Na šálku, ktorú si predstavil o pár hodín, keď sa ju bude snažiť zbaviť prischnutého, zrazeného povlaku. Už vie, prečo niektoré gazdinky považujú umývačky riadu za druhý najlepší vynález po žiarovke. Prvenstvo hlúpej žiarovky tiež celkom nepochopil, ale nemal čas sa vážnejšie zamyslieť, vidiac ju, ako sa ukazovákom snaží zo dna vypitej šálky vydolovať nerozpustený kryštálový cukor.

Po prstoch jej stekajú posledné, už trochu topením zaoblené kryštáliky, zafarbené na hnedo, nestíha ho olizovať. Natŕča prajne dobrôtku aj pred neho.

\- To je z celého toho najlepšie!...- vyplazí naň nadôvažok mlsný jazyk.

Ako málo stačí k detskej radosti. Zvedavo nakukol do jej šálky, či sa s ňou bude ešte dlho babrať, alebo vymyslia kultúrnejší program na nedeľu.

\- Chceš mi veštiť z dna? Myslela som, že sa to robí len z kávovej usadeniny. – pritlačila k nemu svoju ubrýzganú šálku a čakala odpoveď.

\- Podľa tohto, čo tu vidím, sa aj ty o chvíľu usadíš...- začal vážne.

\- Figu vidíš! – vymotala dlhé nohy spod seba a šmátrajúc za mikrovlnkou vydolovala odtiaľ jeho okuliare a s láskou mu ich nasadila, prejdúc zámerne prstami po celej tvári.

Rýchlo si ju prichytil a usadil na kolená, pretlačiac pred ňu paže, nadvihol šálku a s odporom si obaja prezerali mazance na nej.

\- Usadená už som. Čo ďalej? – zamotávala sa pomaly do prameňa vlasov za jeho uchom.

Nadšený dvakrát nebol, onen prst umučil už kožku na kakae a vybrakoval dno od skrytých zásob cukru, teraz sú na rade zrejme jeho posledné zvyšky nešedivých vlasov.

„Odvahu, korienky, moje. Odvahu. Budeme sa brániť... Ani sa nepohnem!"

\- Myslel som, že sa budeš musieť rýchlo vydať...Aúuuu! ...to boli moje vlasy! Živé! – odtiahol od nej hlavu a zatlačil dlaň o skalpovanú kožu.

S pootvorenými perami hľadela na neho, nevediac, o čom točí. Niekoľkokrát otočené nechtiac v tom šoku vyšklbnuté vlasy videla omotané okolo svojho ukazováka, ale...

\- Sľúbili sme Ashley, že jej pôjdeme za krstných rodičov malému, či nie? A rodičia, to je muž a žena, čiže manželia...- mračil sa, lebo bolesť za uchom nepoľavovala.

\- Manželia?! ...Ty mne ideš niečo hovoriť, že nie som dnešná?! – vychŕlila na jeden dych, zaprela sa o stôl, vstala a presadla si do dostatočnej vzdialenosti od neho, ako do azylu.

Tak, pravdupovediac...ako očakával úplne inú reakciu. Skôr, že zmäkne, roznežní sa...dojme ju to...vyhŕknu slzy...bude sa po ňom siapať a šemotiť kadejaké romantické kravinky...a on bude mať robotu jej svoj nie vážne myslený žartík s ponukou na sobáš diplomaticky vytĺcť z tej peknej hlávky.

Vyšklbávala zo stojanu kuchynské utierky s takou vervou, že sa chudák nestačil otáčať na svojej štíhlej drôtenej nožičke. Vyložila, čo našla v nose, hodila to na stôl a pritlačila roztvorenou dlaňou.

„Boh ochraňuj moje vlasy, ak sa v nich zas bude chcieť pohrabať..." zazúfal si.

\- Asi si dlho nebol na nedeľnej hitparáde v našom kostole?! Však?! - ...nahla sa k nemu. - Krstný rodič musí mať všetky náležitosti ohľadom vlastného krstu, svätého prijímania a birmovky na poriadku, ale nikde sa nepíše, že musí byť ženatý a vydatá...-

\- Ale môžu...- pokúsil sa znova navodiť romantickú atmosféru.

\- Mám osemnásť! – preľakla sa.

\- Na dieťa ti je to dosť a na manželstvo nie?! – vstal, odniesol šálky do dresu, vrátil sa k stolu, nadvihol jej dlaň a medzi dva nechty nadvihol polepený provizórny kapesník, odložiac ho do smetného koša. Jedovato zaklapol dekel.

Viac nepovedal nič. Odišiel.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_127\. kapitola_

**Ja viem...**

Snažil sa črepy udržať v jednej ruke. Dvere za Bellou buchli len pred pár minútami a on už stihol rozbiť ovládač od telky aj jej zababranú šálku. Porezal sa na nej, tak sa rozhodol vyvŕšiť sa na úbohej keramickej mŕtvolke dvojnásobne. Plechový smetiak pred domom stane sa navždy jej hrobom.

Tak asi nie...

\- Som pochopila, čo si mi tým chcel naznačiť. – ozvalo sa spoza kríka, čo robil smetiaku doslova krovie.

O tom pochyboval, ale teraz už chúďa šálku začínal tak trochu ľutovať.

\- Nežartoval som...- zaklamal a črepy sa mu začali od nervozity premiestňovať po dlani.

Pozrela na neho a perami jej začalo cukať. Nemať plné ruky, objal by ju.

Lenže Bellu ani nenapadlo odklopiť vrchnák z odpadkového koša, aby mohol. Chcela sa rozprávať, nie ocucávať. V poslednom čase mala pocit, že ich vzťah je nastavený na stíšenú komunikáciu, hoci hlasitosť si zachováva intenzitu uragánu aj trenie je tak naakumulované, že začína hádzať iskry a strhávať všetky drôty vedenia.

Zrazu mala strach, aby neskončili v absolútnom tichu a tme takých veľkých, že ani hmat im nepomôže opäť sa nájsť.

\- Viem, čo ti prekáža, Bella. – pozrel na ňu, ale obratom radšej vrátil oči črepom. - Som starý pes, čo sa odmieta učiť nové kúsky...- pomrvil rukou, čo mu už tŕpla v kŕči. – Tak dlho som bol sám, zvyknutý na monotónnosť dní aj nocí, na priestor, kde mohla bujnieť moja sebeckosť, vzťahovačnosť a zavýjanie na celý neprajný svet som bral ako prirodzenú formu sebahygieny a zrazu...prídeš ty a snažíš sa môj život upratať. A čím dlhšie si pri mne, tým viac mám hrôzu z toho, že sa vstrebe to, čo sa do mňa cez teba vrylo a prídem sám o seba, o všetko, na čo som si za tie roky zvykol...a všade budeš iba ty... už teraz si všade TY! ...a ty potom zrazu...raz...možno...iste...odídeš a ja?!... A čo ja?! Zostanem uprostred ničoho, prázdny, sám, opustený, odvrhnutý s ničím v hlave, v rukách, v celom svojom vnútri, čomu by som bol pánom...- hrmotal črepmi. - ...preto sa niekedy bránim...jedovatými poznámkami, ťahmi, ktorými sa pokúšam vystavať si aspoň paraván, kde ty nemôžeš a...potom za ním kňučím...a rozbíjam šálky. – pozrel jej priamo do očí.

Krútila záporne hlavou.

\- Toto všetko viem a nevadí mi to. Milujem ťa. Aj za tvoju vzťahovačnosť, sebeckosť, namyslenosť, otrlosť aj dvojzmyselnosť vo vyjadrovaní...za majetnícke sklony a skony k poučovaniu. Za občasnú drsnosť a priamosť, za výbušnosť a akčnosť, za otvorenosť a úprimnosť... v neposlednom rade. – pchala ruky do vreciek džínsov, ako to len hlboko šlo, aby sa tiež na neho nevrhla a neprilepila sa ako sasanka o morský vrak. - ...a aj za to, že nevyhodíš moju rozbitú šálku, ale ju spolu zlepíme a spravíme z nej kvetináč, do ktorého nasadíme rozmarín. A keď z neho bude riadny kríček, taký velikánsky, že sa z neho budú dať vyrobiť pierka pre všetkých pozvaných svadobčanov, tak si ťa vezmem. – vážne prikývla, ale oči jej zas hrali šibalskými ohníčkami.

\- Nestačia dvaja svedkovia? – skúsil vyjednávať o veľkosti kríka.

\- Buď veľká svadba, alebo žiadna! – kládla vlastné podmienky.

\- OK, v domove dôchodcov podpíšem reverz a nechám sa nejakým statným, zdravotnou poisťovňou prideleným, ošetrovateľom na ňu priviezť. -

\- Priveziem si ťa sama! – žmurkla. – Robím si už autoškolu...- pochválila sa.

\- To aby som v najbližšom čase nechodil okolo obrubníkov...- mrmlal si popod nos a potiahol hlavou dozadu.

\- Ty mi neveríš?! – pristúpila bližšie a on vedel, že nenaráža na jeho poznámku, ale na všetko, čo sa ich dvoch týka.

\- Bojím sa...- priznal a ona vedela, že nejde o jej šoférske "schopnosti".

\- V tom prípade mi musíš dovoliť zostať stále s tebou a vždy, keď uvidím tento hnusný zamračený, namosúrený ksicht, vyprosujem... nie, vyžadujem si právo veta! –

A iba stáli a nechávali vzduch vsiakavať im do buniek spolu s pocitom spolupatričnosti, ktorú nikto nenaruší...

Ilúzia.

\- Vy už ste zas späť, slečinka?! – ozvalo sa od smetného súkmeňovca opodiaľ.

Bella zdvihla prst, aby ju nechal odpovedať.

Právo veta... Rozmýšľal, prečo a kedy vôbec podpísal túto nielen obojstranne, ale všetkosmerovostranne nebezpečnú dohodu. Je neskoro...

\- Ale, kdeže! Ja som vôbec neodišla! Len si odskočila po lepidlo! Viete, hádzali sme po sebe riady a teraz ich musíme polepiť. Ide predsa obed! – chytila Golda za voľné zápästie a ťahala späť do domu.

Natrčil k susede druhú dlaň plnú črepov, ako dôkaz a naoko zúfalo sa tváril, že sa mu dnu nechce, ale musí...

Nepočítali s tým, že o pár minút im zazvoní s trpaslíkom s odbitým uchom v náručí, vraj, keď už lepia, aby aj tohto jej chudáka dakus dali do pucu.

Polepení už boli v tom čase až za ušami, aj bez lepidla...

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_128\. kapitola_

**Zapísané...**

Spomalene pritakávala obrovskej knihe, ktorú kvôli váhe pridŕžala skoro tesne pod nosom. Tisícky miniatúrnych písmeniek na tenulinkých stranách v niekoľkých stĺpcoch, trápili už hodnú chvíľu jej umne vyčesanú hlavu.

\- Takto vyzeráš staršia. – nadvihla jednu nozdru praktikantka a s chuťou si odlupla z ploskej kukuričnej placky, až omrvinky z nej vyprskli na kopu papierov, na ktorých práve stolovala a niektoré sa zelektrizované zachytili o obrovské sklá jej obrovských okuliarov.

Márne sa ich snažila sfúknuť, len sa zachveli, ale držali ako besné.

Ignorovala ju. Nie, že by sa jej to nedotklo, alebo sa s tým stotožňovala, ješitnosť si stále chovala, ako malé rozmaznané decko vo svojom dospeláckom tele, len nemala potrebu riešiť momentálne svoju vizáž. Vysoko vyčesaný drdol s niekoľkými újdenými prameňmi bol aspoň na prvý pohľad výsledkom snahy o dovzdelávanie sa tesne pred ústnymi, aj keď šlo len o oklamanie nepriateľa. Ako v prípade, že si nasadíte okuliare a myslíte si, že vám to tiež pridalo na inteligentnom výraze...

\- Som netušila, že sa dá maturovať aj z nábožka. – zarypla do nej aj do placky zas mladá znudená žena, dešifrujúc podľa hrúbky, čo za knihu to Bella drží v náručí.

Napriek tomu, že maturita sa už opierala jedným plecom o futrá školy, veľa študentov totálne ignorovalo školskú knižnicu, so študovňou vrátane.

Ani ona neštudovala na skúšky. Vlastne len na takú prvú, životnú, kde vystúpia spolu, pred verejnosťou, dokonca v kostole... ako pár. Neoddeliteľný pár. Pár krstných rodičov.  
Z chodby bolo počuť kroky. ...že by nejakí stratení štúdiachtiví?

\- Keď nejde hora k Mohamedovi, tak...tá tráva bola asi slabá...- ozvalo sa z vchodových dverí. -

Knihovníčke zabehla suchá placka, ale pár buchnátov jeho „nežnou" päsťou medzi lopatky, donútilo ju zmeniť trasu. Vypľutá skončila medzi omrvinkami na excerpčných lístkoch.

\- Dnes je tu teologické popoludnie, alebo čo, vážení? – pozerala raz na Bellu s Bibliou a zas na Golda s pokrútenou frazeológiou z iného náboženského súdka.

Bella zas s hrôzou zazrela, spomenúc si na inkriminovaný čaj, čo mu asi stále neschádzal z mysle. Alebo skôr to, čo sa dialo potom...

\- Je príjemné vidieť ti v očiach, že ma tiež rada vidíš...- zalichotil šeptom jej prekvapenému výrazu z formácie pichachu a spol. netušiac, kde sú už v tom okamihu jej myšlienky presunuté.

Dospelá, nedospelá, zahanbila sa.

\- Dosť ťažká literatúra pre osemnástku. – zhodnotil Bellin knižný výber.

\- Neverte tomu, táto nemá ani tri a pol kila. Ja som bola raz na výstave a tam bola jedna...- rozohnila sa naolovrantovaná knihovníčka.

\- Verím vám, nenechávajte sa rušiť, lebo kukuričné placky, či čo to vstrebávate, sú riadne svine. Už teraz vám natrhli kútiky úst...to bude štípať...- zabrzdil jej prednášku, ale nespustil oči z Belly.

Automaticky si obe zhrozene siahli na pery a ich kútiky.

\- Mala som len jednu. – ospravedlňovala svoje gesto.

Zato druhá sa rozbehla kdesi von, hľadať toalety so zrkadlom. Presne to potreboval.

Zneužijúc situáciu, že sa nemá ako brániť, kvôli objemnému nákladu „ťažkej literatúry", dovolil si viac, než bolo slušné. Jeho ruky si dovolili. Ruky, aj pery...Treba skontrolovať, či je to s tými inkriminovanými kútikmi všetko v poriadku. So všetkými...

Radšej rýchlo odcúvala, nebezpečenstvo návratu všetečnej praktikantky bolo stále priveľké.

\- Prečo si prišiel? – otočila sa mu chrbtom a snažila sa obriu knižku vtrepať späť do police.

Miloval vrchné police a jej sotva stošesťdesiat útlych centimetrov a krajčírkin nedostatok látky na jej blúzky i sukne.

\- ...sme sa predsa dohodli, že len víkendy budeme spolu, cez týždeň bude pauza...musím zmaturovať a dokázať otcovi, že som zodpovedná. – sťahovala si vykasané sako a zakladala za ucho z drdola vypadnuté pramene, aby zamestnala ruky, ktoré mali už-už iný plán. Absolútne kontraproduktívny ku všetkým vypovedaným predsavzatiam.

Nahlas nasal vzduch a pomaly ho vypúšťal. Keď sa minul s ďalším nádychom spustil.

\- Nenávidím všetky tie sprosté dohody, na ktoré som sa dal tebou nahovoriť, napriek tomu, že boli mojím nápadom! ...a nemáš to aj tak na papieri! Vyhlasujem ich za krivoprísažné a tým pádom za neplatné! A basta. – obraňoval právo svojich šiestich zmyslov na jej osobu, ktoré mu bolo medzi pondelkom a piatkom upierané.

\- Nerúhaj sa, čaká ťa spoveď! Kedy si bol naposledy? – pohrozila mu prstom, kým ho dezertéra nezabodla kdesi do vlasov za jeho krkom, aj s ostatnými z pôvodného transportu „dobrovoľne odsúdených na zdržanlivosť".

\- Spoveď?...- vykrútil ústa. – Odkáž otcovi Tackovi, nech si na mňa rezervuje týždeň-dva pred krstinami...Snáď to bude stačiť. – vážne dodal a pridal ďalší hriech.

Iba taký maličký. Nežný. Takmer nehmotný...

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_129\. kapitola_

**Prejsť krstom...**

Odosobniť sa v týchto priestoroch bolo nielen nemysliteľné, ale aj nemožné. Nanútia vám vašu vlastnú ničotnosť a malosť v porovnaní s nimi. Stlačia, ohnú, zmraštia na takmer ničovaté nič a dívajú sa na vás zhora. Stále iba zhora. Všetci iba zhora. Fresky, obrazy, sochy, kňaz...ešte aj chudera krížová cesta je nad výškou pohľadu.

Márne hľadáte nejaký ústretový pohľad. A našli ste niekedy, niekde, kdekoľvek na svete v týchto múroch úsmev? Niekde na freskách, obrazoch, sochách...Dobre, dobre, Mária má niečo podobné úsmevu na tvári, ale to sa neráta. To je Panna Mária a je to emdemit. Relikt...

\- Nemrač sa, prosím. – nahla sa k jeho plecu a on s uspokojením našiel druhú takú, čo sa tvári, že toto miesto nie je len znôškou sťažností, bolestí, nešťastí, po spovedelniciach odložených zlých skutkov a nekalých myšlienok či plánov.

Bella sa usmieva. Aj ústami, aj očami...Toto žieňa snáď vidí dobro fakt všade. Okrem plota, čo oddeľuje jeho vilu od susedkinej, keď je na ňom nastrčená jej opuchnutá zmaľovaná hlava ako tekvica na Halloween.

\- Neobzerajte sa, pani Lótová...Ti garantujem, že v tomto kostole by si nenašla ani desať spravodlivých, drahá! – precedil medzi zuby svoj názor na vypleštené pohľady okolostojacich a sediaciach a čumiacich na prazvláštny párik vlečúci sa hlavnou triedou... loďou prvej triedy... nie, iba loďou...dosť. Dooosť!

Mal sto chutí sa zvrtnúť na opätku a doslova ujsť. Drží ho však nežne, trasúc sa od strachu a dojatia pod pažou a...nechcel ju sklamať. Ju nie. Ju jedinú sa pokúsi nikdy nesklamať.

"Bože, aké patetické...Odpusť, Bože, rúham sa, ale myslím to s ňou naozaj vážne... teda... rúham sa nie v tom, že to s ňou myslím vážne, ale...alebo aj v tom?!...Nie, ver mi, patetické - nepatetické, milujem ju!"

\- Vidíš, keď sa trošku pousmeješ, hneď si...-

\- Neopováž sa ma presviedčať, že „krajší"...som sa pred chvíľou holil a videl v zrkadle. – doplnil ju bleskovo, aby zahnal vlastné myšlienky, o ktorých mal pocit, že všetci tu vedia a čítajú si ich pomedzi riadočky v modlitebných knižôčkach, lebo im tam nabehli rovnako, ako text refrénu nábožnej piesne na obrovskej, nechutne modernej, vysvietenej tabuli na boku. Lode.

Bez rozpakov sa pritúlila a prestala triasť, vidiac, že má v podstate dosť dobrú náladu, aby dnešnú úlohu zvládol. So cťou.

Ashley stála s obrovskou čipkovanou perinkou pred sebou, v ktorej sa skoro strácal jej syn, kúsok od krstiteľnice a lícom sa od nervozity trela o naškrobené, len na túto príležitosť požičané, čipky. Stála však pevne, ako hrdá matka. Otca vidno nebolo. Ani tu a zatiaľ ani v jej živote...

\- Som šťastná, že ste prišli. – trhalo jej kútikmi úst skoro do plaču, kým šepkala.

Bella s nehou zízala na pokojnú tváričku nič netušiaceho drobca a kochala sa v jeho občasných, ešte trošku nekoordinovaných tikoch a pohyboch, hoci už mal mesiac a plné líca i záhyby pod zovretými pästičkami hovorili jasnou rečou, že sa má vskutku dobre a momentálne dlabe na celý hnusný vonkajší svet.

Prehadzoval si z ruky do ruky dva, na dnes zverené mu, ako najdôležitejšiemu z dôležitých, rovnako dôležité symboly - pamiatky na svätý krst. Miniatúrnu plátenú košieľku, ktorú už nijaký dnešný novorodenec nenosí, lebo by ju jeho matka musela žehliť a body je body.  
Bellou pedantne povyšívaná, naškrobená, vyžehlená, podľa vzoru vlastnej, zažltnutej, ktorú jej otec so slzami vydoloval kdesi z útrob skrine, so slzami okomentoval "skratkou" - krížom cez jej detstvo a doplačúc natlačil jej do dlaní. Vyšívaná košieľka... A ešte dlhá zdobená sviečka, po ktorú boli obaja už spoločne pred pár dňami s Bellou v kláštore a matku predstavenú spočiatku priviedli do rozpakov a potom skoro k potykaniu si, keby sa nebola rýchlo spamätala.

Sestry ju vyrobili ručne a mal pocit, že do nej vpísali, vryli a vložili všetko, čo ich matke predstavenej porozprávali o septembrovej exkurzii a čo im ona, iste s kadejakými regresnými, ale bohabojnými a ľúbivými odbočeniami pri tom rozprávala. Aj keď to, čo teraz držal v ruke, ako finálny výsledok ich činnosti – kus vosku v tvare filigránsky zdobeného valca, na pohľad boli len listy, stonky a klasické symboly viery...

Iste, keď ju dnes zapália, bude rozprávať...o tom bol sväto-sväte presvedčený. Nie, nerúha sa. Pravda, je pravda..

A oni dvaja s kráskou budú hľadieť do plamienka a tiež uvidia sami seba, dvoch naoko ešte cudzích ľudí, ktorým sa nitky života začínali spletať práve tam, pri jaskyni, v svetle ohníka a hnusného čaju, čo navarila tvrdiac, že je bylinkový.

Bude mať zas holé kolená a trápne nepraktické remienkové sandálky a bude sa tváriť, že jej vôbec nie je zima a on sa bude ostýchať požičať jej bundu aj potom, ako spolu uvidia umierať slnko a do tmy noci budú svietiť len ich slová...o všeličom možnom, aby nimi zahovorili to, čo sa už chvíľu predtým počalo a chcelo silou-mocou ďalej rásť...

Zrodil sa zázrak... menom život.

Ich, aj Ashley a jej bábätka.

Teraz sa v tom plamienku črtala tá drobná detská tvárička, ktorá tu bez nich vôbec nemusela byť a vďaka ktorej tu možno stoja aj oni.

Spolu.

Vedľa seba.

Ako pár.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_130\. kapitola_

_"finále"_

**...a buď...**

Keby ešte fajčil, tak práve odpaľuje druhú od nevie koľkej. Keby pil...už by zrejme nemal čo...Aj tak mal pocit, že všetko prežíva až príliš a bol by si smiešny sám sebe, keby sa vedel baviť na vlastný účet.

S rukami zakvačenými za chrbtom, na síce poloplnej, ale netypicky zmĺknutej chodbe, tváril sa, že zíza von. Okná však nad úrovňou tváre poskytovali len obmedzený výhľad na jasné májové nebo a niekoľko drôtov elektrického vedenia pripomínajúcich mikádo.

Lietačky roztvorili pery a vpustili pár stíchnutých, dôležito sa tváriacich dievčat. Neisté nie kvôli privysokým lodičkám a priúzkym šatám, neisté z ortieľu, pre ktorý si práve svorne celá skupinka po prestávke šli. Venovala mu iba pootvorenie pier.

Mykol svojimi jej smerom, ale úsmev sa mu vylúdiť nepodarilo.

Dvere pozdĺž dlhej chodby k laboratóriám vpíjali skupinky podľa poradia a následne ich vypúšťali.

Úplne zmenené. Nadopované úspechom, zdvihnutým adrenalínom a ešte riadnou dávkou odo dnes slobodnej dospelosti, hoci iba pomyselnej. Všetko naštepené v jedinej dávke niekoľkých slov: _štúdium zavŕšené úspešne vykonanou maturitnou skúškou..._pečiatka, potrasenie rúk a vypadnite okamžite, bez možnosti odvolania sa do života, kop do zadkov vám uštedrí už on. My - pedagógovia, musíme zachovať určité dekórum.

S rukami nad hlavou, trasúc sa od zvláštnej vlny, čo im chrstla budúcnosť priamo do tvárí, sápajúc sa, vešajúc po sebe aj všetkom okolo hlava – nehlava, konkurent, bifľa, skrinka, nepriateľ, podrazáčky...všetci sme si teraz na pár sekúnd rovní v šťastí.

Oddelila sa od bľačiacej skupinky.

Pohla sa, pobehla, rozbehla sa, zneistela, spomalila, zastala a rozbehla zas. Jemu v ústrety.

Filmový záber. Ledva stihol rozpliesť ruky spoza chrbta.

Déja vu...

...toto nečakané objatie už zažil...ale dnes ju zo seba striasať nemieni.

\- Mám, mám...spravila som!...- škrtila ho pažami, mokrila slzami, aspoň dúfal, že sú to len slzy a nie zas nejaká slizkejšia, z iných otvorov rašiaca dávka alergie, na ktorú si len pomaly zvykal.

Asi čakala pár otrepaných fráz typu: veril som ti... ja som to vedel...veď, ako inak...

Nebol na to čas, ani už chuť. Za posledných pár desiatok minút za ňu touto formou orodoval takmer v kuse, hoci videl len to nebo a drôty ako Jeho zrejme dnes stále obsadené linky. Skôr sa mu tam mihal obraz tváre pána Frencha a jeho päste...

Dohrabal sa jej k tvári a násilím ju od seba odlepil, aby do nej videl. Aby videl, čoho sa ide v okamžiku zmocniť... za burácajúceho potlesku práve odmaturovaných zvedavcov, netrpezlivo čakajúcich, či Bellino náhle objatie nebolo len obyčajné - „náhle", nekoordinované vzplanutie od radosti, venované komukoľvek z dosahu, profákov z gympla nevynímajúc.

Dočkali sa.

Zajal si jej pery a nebol ochotný vzdať sa ich. Ani pred vydesenými, onemenými skúšobnými komisiami veľkým oblúkom ich obchádzajúcimi smerom na poobednú dávku kofeínu, ani pred spolužiakmi a pridruženými očumovačmi.

Dlabať na nich. Na všetkých do jedného, vrátame Nothinghama, riaditeľky aj celého ministerstva školstva od hlavy po chvost tvorený osemnásťročnými, práve oštemplovanými, ociachovanými a vypravenými v ústrety iným inštitúciám a ich príkrym zákonom,

Žiaden z nich už nepatrí tejto škole, tejto chodbe, tejto chvíli, aj keď legenda o nej tu zrejme pretrvá a prežije tradovaním možno ďalších maturantov a ďalších a ďalších...

\- Musím ísť...s ostatnými...oslavovať...- pozrela spod viečok či nájde niečo, ako odobrenie.

Vlastne, uvedomil si, nečakala nič. Nepýtala sa. Oznamovala mu svoje rozhodnutia. Rozhodnutie podeliť sa s ním o svoj úspech, rozhodnutie visieť mu na krku, rozhodnutie nechať sa bozkávať, rozhodnutie...žiť svoj vlastný život.

Čo mohol?! Čo smel?! Čo chcel?! ...

Zákony maturantov sú neúprosné a nedajú sa zrejme obísť.

Načo provokovať kľúčmi od zámku...

...a to si naivne myslel, že už nijaké zákony ich dvoch ohroziť nemôžu...

...asi si trošku vymenili ponímanie dospelosti...slobody a ...

Rozpojil ruky a nechal ju ísť. Slobodne. Dospelo.


End file.
